


It's Kinda Cliché

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy was injured during a prison break at the DEO, and Kara is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Kinda Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> I just started on my Masters thesis so it'll take longer for me to make updates, but keep the ideas and reviews coming! =D  
> Thank to whoever gave me the idea for this one, my memory sucks and I don't remember who it was x.x  
> Anyways! I hope you guys like it! =)

"She's gonna be okay, Kara. In fact, she'll probably be up in a few minutes." Her sister's voice, normally so soothing and calming to her, was not helping much this time.

"But she was hurt. She w-was shot, Alex..." Kara forced herself to say the words, still staring at the medbay window at her girlfriend's sleeping form. "And it's my-"

"Kara, she works at the DEO. Getting shot is, unfortunately, something that is very likely to happen to anyone working here basically every day. It is not your fault." Alex said, coming up to her side and wrapping an arm around her. Kara let her head fall on her sister's shoulder, accepting the comfort.

"But if I'd gotten here soon-" Kara started to say, only to be interrupted once more.

"Kara, you got here as fast as you could and you helped us take control of the situation. If anything, the fact that you arrived so soon allowed Lucy to be taken into surgery fast enough that the wound might not even leave a scar." Alex said, dropping her hand atop Kara's and squeezing her tighter.

They were silent for a while. Kara focused on the steady beat of Lucy's heart on the other room. Steady. Strong. She was alive. She was fine.

"I just...I was so scared when I saw her lying there. I could hear her heart, but I could also smell and see the blood around her shoulder. I didn't know if she was gonna be alright, b-but I couldn't do anything. There were aliens still all around the DEO and I saw it in her eyes that she wanted me to help the fight a-and I... I..." Kara took a shuddering breath.

"And you fought. Just like she wanted you to, because you knew it was the right thing to do. She was still awake, with a pistol on her hand and shooting whenever she could. You did the right thing, Kara." Alex said, hand going up and down on Kara's arm. That and Lucy's increasingly strong heartbeat were finally calming the superhero.

"She had passed out when it was over..." Kara mumbled, frowning, and Alex chuckled.

"Well, your girlfriend is stubborn. She had just been shot, and though it was not fatal, she was losing blood. And she'd probably hit her head before. She should have just laid there, but our boss would never just do that, would she?"Alex said, really amused. Kara supposed that was fine... Lucy was well, after all. She snorted.

"Kettle, this is pot. You're black." The Kryptonian said, and the arm that was around her left so a hand could hit her shoulder.

"Be quiet, Supergirl. Like you are any different." Alex said laughing, and starting for the door. "She'll wake up soon, Kara. Go inside and tell her drinks are on me next time, when she comes to it."

"I will." Kara said, moving towards the medbay's door. "And Alex..." She called out to her sisters, just before the older woman closed the door. "Thank you..." Kara said simply, knowing Alex would understand.

Her sister smiled softly. "Anytime, Kara."

The door closed and Kara took a deep breath to steady herself before opening the door that'd let her be near her girlfriend.

The smell of antiseptics and other meds filled her senses for a few seconds before she regained control and closed the door behind her. Looking over at the still form of her girlfriend, Kara walked towards the bed, trying not to make any noise.

The fact that she looked completely at ease gave Kara some comfort. She didn't appear to be in pain.

Kara carefully sat down at the bed, on Lucy's side, fingers touching the human's cheeks slightly, smiling when she felt the warmth there. Kara x-rayed the shoulder where Lucy had gotten hit and it was completely clean of any bullet parts. She had no reason to doubt the medical team at the DEO, but it made her feel better to see it for herself.

Looking intently at the woman she loved more than anything else in the world (or universe, really), Kara started to lean down, removing her hand from Lucy's face.

As lightly as she could, Kara pressed her lips to Lucy's, the warmth on them making her relax further. Just as she was about to pull back, she felt a return of the soft pressure she was giving. Pulling back after hesitating for a second and opening her eyes, she was meet with the green one's of her girlfriend, looking groggily at her.

"K-kara..." She whispered, and Kara felt the remaining tension in her body dissipate at hearing her name coming from Lucy, as light as it was.

"Hey, Lucy..." She answered softly, one hand coming up to push the hair away from her girlfriend's face. It stayed there, fingers running slowly through her locks.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, eyes closing again as her head turned, seeking more contact with Kara's hand.

"A couple of hours. We got you here as soon as the situation was contained. It was over rather quickly. No one was severely injured... a few were shot, but everyone will make full recovery. Including you." Kara said, voice still low. She knew Lucy would have asked all of those questions, but Kara didn't want to have her overtaxing herself worrying. It was easier to just give her a 'report'.

"Good... all thanks to Supergirl..." Lucy whispered, a grin playing on her lips. Kara chuckled softly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked after a while.

"I'm alright. No pain...yet. The meds are working." Lucy said. "Just... keep doing that with your hand for a while...please." She asked, and Kara grinned.

"Of course." She answered. Kara would stay like this forever if it Lucy wished her to.

A comfortable silence enveloped them, and Kara thought Lucy had gone back to sleep, until she let out a low chuckle.

"It's kinda cliché, isn't it?" Lucy said, a small, serene smile on her face.

"What is?" Kara asked, fingers brushing Lucy's hair over and over again.

"Waking up to true love's kiss..." The director mumbled, eyes still closed.

Kara's face split into a smile.

"True Love, huh?" She asked, chuckling slightly. This human tale had always fascinated (and confused - how is a kiss a sure means to say if you are 'true love' or not? That made no sense...).

"Well, your kiss did wake me up, so..." Lucy said, smile getting a little bigger.

Kara chuckled again.

"True." She said, hand dropping to caress Lucy's cheek.

"And you did literally sweep me off my feet, and saved me, quite a few times. You don't have a white steed, but I rather like your red blue style better..." Lucy continued, opening her eyes, and Kara couldn't help laughing.

"I think the meds are making you high, Luce..." She said, trying to sound worried, though her voice and smile probably broke the effect.

"Hum...maybe... It's still true though..." She mumbled, reaching up with her uninjured arm to touch Kara's cheek. The hand not touching Lucy's cheek covered the one on her face.

"You did the same to me... just as many times." Kara said quietly.

"I always did prefer a relationship of equals." Lucy said, and Kara grinned at her. She kissed Lucy's palm, before putting it back on her own cheek. Her steady pulse bringing further warmth to Kara's chest.

They stayed in silence for a while, just looking at each other's.

"I love you." They both broke the silence at the same time, giving each other the same happy grin because of it.

"See? True love..." Lucy mumbled.

"I'm taking you off the meds." Kara said.

"You denying it?" Her girlfriend asked, and Kara didn't even hesitate in giving an answer.

"No."

"Good, so come here and kiss me again." Lucy all but ordered, the smile on her face taking away any seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, ma'am." Kara answered, before bending down to close the distance between them.

No matter how cliché and nonsensical it was. Kara couldn't believe they were anything other than 'true love'. Whatever it was that it meant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stressed as heck because of the thesis, and cute comments help a looooot! =D  
> Write them, please! ^^


End file.
